My Doctor Who Story
by Naruto-Superman4
Summary: A prediction for how the Twelfth Doctor will be. There's a bit of Malcolm Tucker in there, but I assure you there'll be no swearing. The Doctor and Clara receive a distress call from the planet Lokkarim and investigate. Clara wants her old Doctor back, but as everyone knows, the Doctor can't regenerate in reverse. The setting is 2-5 adventures after The Time of the Doctor.


My _Doctor Who _Story

By Naruto-Superman4

Chapter 1

The sound of panting filled the air as two feet hurriedly pounded the pavement. The boy they belonged to took a quick glance over his shoulder. Seeing nothing there, he allowed himself a moment to feel some relief before resuming his hasty pace and turning a corner.

"OOOF!"

The boy suddenly felt his body collide with something else. To his relief he'd ran into something soft: whomever he'd collided with, they were likely one of his own.

"Goodness gracious, Junior!" came the scolding voice of an adult male. "Didn't we tell you not to run off?"

"I'm sorry sir!" the boy called Junior replied. "I was just trying to send a message out to see if anyone out there can help us!"

"A _message_?" spluttered the man, exasperated. "You could've been killed! And besides, most of our communications have been knocked out! How'd you manage to relay a distress?"

Before Junior could answer, the sound of a machine moving along became louder and louder. His elder clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't answer that yet," he hissed in a whisper. "First things first: we've got to get out of here."

He grabbed the boy's hand and led him into a dark alleyway. Approaching a run-down dumpster, he opened the lid. "Quick, get in!"

The boy made no move to argue as the man lifted him up and deposited him within the dumpster's odious recesses. Looking up at the man after being lowered in, Junior saw a look of horror cross the man's face before a laser beam hit him, killing him instantly. The little boy gasped and looked through a small hole in the dumpster at the thing that had shot him.

_"Dalek-Ked-to-base! The-fu-gi-tive-has-been-ex-ter-mi-na-ted!"_

Junior took his eye away from the hole and covered his mouth to not make any noise. He heard a motor running as whatever had shot the man moved from one side of the dumpster to the other. He had no idea what it was playing at, although he couldn't help but feel as if it could see him somehow and it was pacing back and forth deciding whether or not to kill him. But that was ridiculous: pacing and pondering implied hesitation; for the most part, these things didn't hesitate.

After a minute, Junior heard the motor churning grow fainter. To his good fortune, his pursuer had apparently given up. He looked out the hole again to see what appeared to be a machine with a plunger for one hand, some weird-looking thing for another, and an oblong stick coming out the top. The machine turned a corner and vanished.

Reaching into his jacket, Junior pulled out a device resembling a walkie-talkie with wires sticking out. He'd taken it from the base that those things had taken over. He pressed the button and began speaking.

"Help us." he whispered. "Save us. Please. Somebody help us."

# # #

All was quiet in the TARDIS. Aside from noises made by the machine itself, its two occupants stood in complete silence in the main console room.

A brunette of twenty-four stood with one leg crossed over the other, leaning on the console with her back turned toward it. The other occupant-one who'd been with the TARDIS for far longer-stood with his back to the door, looking down at the myriad of instruments, fiddling with one or two. For the most part he ignored the girl frowning at him from less than a foot away, but he'd occasionally glimpse at her. Every time he did though, he saw the same frown on her face; a frown telling him there was something wrong between them because of him. Over time the man got tired of seeing that look on her face, so eventually he stopped looking at her, his gaze becoming fixed more and more on the console until it no longer broke.

Neither one spoke to the other for a while until the woman broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?"

The man said nothing.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" asked the woman, more indignant this time. "You're not going to try and fill me in on what the _hell _just went on back there?"

She looked at the man, desperately searching his face for any sign of a frown, any indication that he was dissatisfied with the current situation as much as she was. But there was none. The man's mouth was in a straight, unfeeling line.

"So that's it, then?" asked the woman, getting disillusioned. "You're not going to say anything about what you did back there?"

"There's nothing to say, Clara."

"Oh, so you're not going to-"

"No, I'm _not._" replied the man sternly. "I did what had to be done, but you're acting like I've done something terrible."

"It _was _terrible."

"Well what do you _want _from me, Clara?!" snapped the man. "I saved the planet and no one got hurt! What more could you ask from me, eh?!"

Clara swallowed the saliva that had built up in her throat. "You went _dark_, Doctor," she stated. "You're supposed to be _better _than that. You should know that sometimes, even when you're being kind, you're also being very cruel."

The Doctor looked up at her. "What do you want me to say, Clara?" he asked, somewhat irked. "You want the guy with the chin back? Is that what you want? Here-" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS's interior vibrated for a moment as the time machine settled down somewhere. He walked briskly to the door and opened it, revealing the apartment complex where Clara lived.

"You want the guy with the chin?" he asked again. "Here, go; Any moment now he'll be here to drop you off and you can go travel with _him_ instead." He motioned for her to leave. "Well, what're you waiting for? You wanted the guy with the chin, yeah? You better hurry then, 'cause this is the only way you'll get to see him."

Beyond upset, Clara picked up her jacket hanging off the railing and headed towards the door. Before she could leave however, they shut in her face. She turned back to glare at the Doctor.

"What?!" he snapped. "That wasn't me! It's probably the TARDIS acting-"

All of a sudden, there came a series of transmission-related sounds followed by words.

_"Help us," _went the words._ "Save us. Please. Somebody help us."_

"-Up." finished the Doctor. As he immediately began flipping switches and pressing buttons, Clara fished a piece of paper out of her pocket. An important piece of paper she'd shared with the Doctor during a time called Christmas.

Extracts from "Thoughts on a Clock"

By Eric Ritchie Junior

_And now it's time for one last bow,_

_Like all your other selves._

_Eleven's hour is over now,_

_The clock is striking Twelve's._

Clara tucked the piece of paper back into her pocket. The Doctor would probably get cross if he saw her holding it. Things were already tense between them and finding this out would only make them worse.

# # #

_The planet Lokkarim, 11:58 pm._

Junior peeked his head out of the dumpster. Whatever that machine had been, whatever it had come here to do, it was gone now. As far as he was concerned the coast was clear.

Taking great care, he applied his strength to raising the dumpster lid. As safe as he'd been in the dumpster, he couldn't stay. For all he knew, those _things _might come back, and if they did, they'd kill him for sure. Standing on a stack of rubbish, he lifted the lid as high as he could move it and maneuvered himself over the edge, landing on two feet out of the dumpster.

He jumped all of a sudden as the lid of the dumpster came down with a walloping _CRASH! _Frightened that one of those things had heard the noise, Junior bolted down the alleyway and ran for dear life.

_"Freeze!"_

Junior looked back in horror; one of those things _had _heard him, and now it was pointing its gunstick straight at him! Terrified beyond all reason, he bolted round a corner quickly before the laser blast burned the portion of the building he'd turned around, his legs taking him as far as they could as fast as they could.

He ran as far as they would take him, stopping for breath in front of the town's clock tower, the hands showing thirty seconds after eleven fifty-nine. If his parents hadn't been killed, Junior thought, they would certainly be cross with him for staying up so late.

All of a sudden a crippling pain shot through his legs. Junior let out a yell as he fell to the ground. Horror-stricken, he turned around to see the machine who'd ordered him to freeze earlier. Or it could've been a different one, but right now that was moot.

The machine closed the distance between them. Junior tried to move his legs, but he couldn't. The machine made note of this.

_"You-legs are-of no-use to-you," _it intoned in its robotic staccato. _"You-are ef-fec-tive-ly pa-ra-lyzed! All re-sis-tance is fu-ti-le!"_

There was nothing he could do to move his legs. With all hope gone, Junior gulped and stared down his executioner.

_"Bow-your-head-to-death," _ordered the machine. _"You-shall-be ex-ter-mi-na-ted! You can-not re-sist the Dal-eks! We-are un-stop-pa-ble! We-are le-gion! We-are eve-ry-where!"_

Pointing its gunstick at its frightened helpless prey, the Dalek added. _"Be-sure-to-make-peace-with-your de-i-ties!" _Junior closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

And then the worst thing happened. Not to Junior of course, but to the Dalek. It was a terrible thing that happened to the Dalek, and it was quite unfortunate. What was the singlehandedly worst thing in the whole entire universe to befall _any _Dalek-happened.

The clock struck twelve.

As the bell rang out, a mysterious sound filled the air. Junior didn't recognize it but the Dalek seemed to, given it suddenly went on high alert.

_"E-mer-gen-cy! E-mer-gen-cy! The TAR-DIS is lan-ding! The Doc-tor is ap-proach-ing!"_

It didn't get to finish its warnings however. From out of the sky came the falling TARDIS, careening out of control. Before the Dalek could retreat, the TARDIS slammed right into it, knocking it down onto its side. As Junior stared at the box, wondering what it could be, its front door opened and a man of seemingly middle age stepped out followed by a young woman.

The seemingly middle-aged man looked down at the fallen Dalek.

"So we meet again Dalek," he said, his voice a facsimile of friendliness that quickly turned to a mix of mockery and beratement. "You tiny little _squid_ fetus rolling about in your trash can based on _salt-shaker_ blueprints. Not a very supreme being now, are ya?" Junior looked on, raising an eyebrow at the man's biting tone while backing away nervously. He saw the young woman give the man a somewhat disgusted look. Why was she with this guy if she didn't like him that much?

The middle-aged man looked up to see Junior there staring at him nervously. "Oi you there," he said. "Are you alright son?" He began walking over to him with the woman in tow.

"Don't worry about the Dalek son," said the man warmly. "It's not going to hurt you anymore."

A sense of Oh, at least there's some good in him went through Clara's mind as she saw her fellow traveler-and the man who'd been her friend for so long-reach out to the boy, and a smile crept our across her face as she saw hope enter the young boy's eyes. Maybe this new man wouldn't be so bad after all.

"D-D-Dalek?"

"Yeah, Dalek; tiny squid thing inside a moving trash can. Don't get me wrong, I know they look like robots, but they're actually aliens. _Disgusting _aliens mind you, but you know: still aliens."

Junior looked up at the man who was his savior. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man smiled down at him as he said his famous line. A line consisting of three little words that brought relief to some and hope to others, yet struck fear into the hearts of others still. Although in Junior's case, he had nothing to worry about.

"I'm the Doctor."

**This is my first ****_Doctor Who_**** story, so please be gentle with me. There's going to be some tension between Clara and the Twelfth following an offscreen adventure in which the Doctor did something messed up to someone, but obviously everything will work out in the end. In the meantime, do enjoy yourself reading.**


End file.
